This is a new application for an NICHD Institutional Training Grant for Pediatricians intended to provide the Department of Pediatrics at Washington University School of Medicine with the funds necessary to recruit and train qualified physician investigators. Our long-term objective is to utilize this funding to promote the career development of young pediatric physician scientists who will become the future leaders in the biomedical research efforts dedicated to child health. The Specific Aims of this application are to identify potential trainees at the completion of their residency training and to provide them with a three-year research experience in the laboratory of a qualified mentor, protected from clinical and teaching responsibilities and with a specific research focus relevant to pediatrics. We shall achieve this goal by applying the recent advances in cell, molecular and developmental biology to an understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of a broad spectrum of diseases within the pediatric arena. In order to accomplish this, we shall combine the established areas of investigative strength of the seven basic science departments of Washington University School of Medicine and its Department of Pediatrics. Our program aims to close the gap between basic biologists and pediatric clinicians. We have in place a structure in which bright, motivated, young pediatricians shall flourish in a protected environment and will emerge as leaders in an evolving area of pediatrics. Alan L. Schwartz, Ph.D., M.D. will serve as Principal Investigator and Jonathan D. Gitlin, M.D. will serve as Program Director. The program (via this award and matched funds from Washington University School of Medicine) takes advantage of 16 established investigators who will serve as mentors to our trainees. The long-term goals of the program will be realized as its trainees contribute to the development of and leadership as pediatric physician-scientists during the next two or more decades.